The tree and the stone
VOLVER A INICIO VOLVER A QUESTS Para comenzar esta quest debemos aventurarnos a las planicies de la región de Garrdynor, sigue el siguiente mapa tomando como referencia de partida la capital; Tyrsfal. Avanzamos siguiendo la linea celeste señalada hasta el circulo celeste; aquí encontraremos al árbol y a la piedra, estos son dos elementos inanimados traídos a la vida por un druid joven que recorriendo los bosques hace siglos les dio conciencia con magia. Si hablamos con estos seres nos daremos cuenta que el árbol es simpático y algo tonto, en cambio la piedra es irritante y antipática, ambos tienen misiones para ofrecernos, no importa el orden en que las hagamos pues son 2 quests diferentes. Tree Mission: Para comenzar esta mission debemos hablar con el Strange Tree: Player: hi Strange Tree: Hehe! A human! Dont talk with the stone, hehehe, its very very anoying! Player: stone Srtange Tree: Yes the stone! He's it is very annoying! And desperate, hehe but I do not hear his insults! Is all day telling bad things to me! Hehehe... but did not fall into his game! Ohoo no! I now thinking! Do you are interested in a mission, juts tell me that are you ready dear human, hehehe... Player: ready Strange Tree: Listen dear human! Do you have a great mission to do: The stone has been insulting me for centuries! I want to give him a sample of his own substance! So bring me thirty small stones! And I can throw him, for to him see and feel how awful and annoying is his substance. If you do this for me I'll give you acces to a very special secret, when you have finished come back here and tell me you have done it! Aquí hemos aceptado la mission y seremos enviados a buscar 30 small stones que el Strange Tree nos ha pedido, para arrojarselas a la Strange Stone para que reciva una muestra de su propia molesta substancia! Podemos dirigirnos a distintos lugares para conseguir las stones, lo mas recomendable es ir al campamento goblin que esta al sur del gran colisero (al cual podemos llegar por medio de un teleport en el Depot de Tyrsfal (2do piso), por lo que debemos regresar a Tyrsfal, una vez que entremos al teleport y lleguemos al coliseo, salimos y nos dirigimos al este, la ruta se muestra en la siguiente imagen: Aparte de este lugar podemos ir al Monte Midryl, el cual posee su entrada un poco al nor-este, mostraremos la ruta en la siguiente imagen, tomando como referencia el campamento goblin: En el monte Midryl nos encontraremos con Cyclops en el primer y segundo piso, ademas de estos habrán también Stone Golems en el segundo piso, por lo que podremos seguir recolectando mas small stones ahí. Una vez que recolectemos las 30 stones volvemos al Strange Tree, al norte y le decimos: Player: hi Strange Tree: Hehe! A human! Dont talk with the stone, hehehe, its very very anoying! Player: done Strange Tree: Heehehe! So you searched the stones! Yes! Finally the stone will feel the displeasure of his relatives stones! Hehe you have them, yes? Player: yes Strange Tree: Eeheha! Perfect human! I am a tree! I know secrets! Now I bless you and you can enter on my secret cave! Now walk to the south near the river you will found an old fallen tree, has an opening in the middle, but is not just an opening! Its my secret cave! Just enter and you will find a little present for your help! El tree nos quitara las 30 stones y a cambio nos dará un flower bowl con una flor exótica solo obtenible en la quest, ademas de esto tendremos acceso para entrar en su cueva secreta en donde encontraremos el premio principal de la mission. Ahora el tree nos ha dicho la ubicación de su cueva, la cual dice; se encuentra al sur junto al rio, siendo la entrada camuflada por viejo tronco tumbado. Por lo tanto nos dirigimos al sur, sigue la siguiente ruta: Al encontrar el tree volcado como se muestra en la imagen de arriba, hacemos click derecho sobre el hole y bajaremos a la cueva secreta del Strange Tree, cabe mencionar que si somos menos de level 40 no podremos bajar por el hole, apareciendo un mensaje exigiendo que seamos level 40 Una vez que bajemos a la cueva encontraremos una door de mission, no podremos atravesara si no le hemos entregado anteriormente las 30 stones al Strange Tree, al cruzar avanzamos hasta el final de la cave, allí encontraremos un chest que nos dará nuestro premio, como quests anexas hay también una palmera y un árbol de mangos, abriéndolos como cualquier item (con click derecho) recibiremos de estos 2 arboles 50 coconuts y 50 mangos. Stone Mission: Para comenzar esta mission debemos hablar con la Strange Stone: Player: hi Strange Stone: HE! Who are you! You dont see that I'm bussy? Get a the hell out of here! Talk with that stupid tree, I dont have time for you! Player: tree Strange Stone: That stupid tree! Only laugh with that stupid voice: 'hehehe hehehe' all day! I CAN NOT TAKE IT ANYMORE! I just need to do something! Player: something Strange Stone: '''You humans are despicable! But sometimes useful! I am a great rock! I know the soil and minerals! But I can not move! Bring me thirty haunted pieces of wood! And are able to launch this stupid tree! A sample of his own substance! But the humans never do anything for free, so I'll give you something that is insignificant to me ... in exchange for the service that you will do to me! When you succeed back and tell me you did! GO NOW! Ahora la Strange Stone nos ha enviado a buscar 30 Haunted Pieces of Wood, las cuales solo pueden obtenerse de los Haunted Treelings, en el continente principal solo podemos encontrarlos en las ruinas de Tansflyr, como se muestra la siguiente ruta: Esta mission es mas difícil que la del Strange Tree, pues los Haunted Piece of Wood tardan un poco mas mas caer, deberemos matar suficientes Haunted Treelings para obtener los 30, lo que supondrá esperar resp en mas de una ocasión, ademas de esto esta el problema de monsters externos, como giant spiders, orcs, cycs y minotaurs. Una vez que recolectemos las woods regresamos a donde la stone y le decimos: '''Player: hi Strange Stone: HE! Who are you! You dont see that I'm bussy? Get a the hell out of here! Talk with that stupid tree, I dont have time for you! Player: did Strange Stone: AH! You have them? Speak fast human! Fast! Fast! Fast! Yes or no!? Player: yes Strange Stone: Give me the wood! Yes! Finally that idiot tree will taste a piece of his own substance! Ah you still there, do you want the reward, ha! humans..! Go to the south east of the old Garrdynor Castle, found a rock plain and youll find my secret cave, now get away! You are boring me! Ahora tenemos acceso a la cueva secreta de la Strange Stone, nos dice que debemos dirigirnos al sur oeste del castillo de la orden de Garrdynor y ahí encontraremos el acceso, sigue en siguiente mapa: debemos llegar a una formación rocosa, en la cual hallaremos una roca que debemos dar vuelta y poder pasar, para hacerlo debemos pararnos exactamente en el sqm que en donde esta el player de la siguiente imagen: Si estamos frente a la roca y hacemos click derecho sobre ella esta caerá a un lado y podremos pasar, acto seguido abrimos el hole que hay ahí con nuestra shovel y bajamos, abajo encontraremos una door de lv 40 y luego la door de la mission, que lógicamente se abrirá si cumplimos con la tarea encomendada por la Strange Stone, al pasar entraremos a la cueva y al fondo estará el chest con nuestro premio, así termina la quest. ¡Disfruta tu botín! VOLVER A INICIO VOLVER A QUESTS